User talk:Godhades516
Hi, welcome to the Metal Gear Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Fatman page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Drawde83 (Talk) 22:36, 5 January 2010 Hey Godhades If you look on the left side of the main page, you'll see a list of the latest activity, regarding editing, on the wiki. If you click on 'More' it will show you these recent changes in more detail, including comments on why particular information was added/removed/changed. I just wanted to make sure you knew, since I've noticed you sometimes add information to articles that isn't accurate and I often remove it. I provide my reasons why in the edit comment, but you often add the info in again anyway without giving a reason in the edit comment. I'm not sure whether you have noticed my comments though, since they are shown on the main 'Latest Activity' page. Also, at the top-right corener of each article, there is a discussion page for any information that may be disputed between users so if you feel something should be added but others dont, use this page to help explain your reasons. Hope this helps you. Bluerock 14:13, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Vamp Sry I had the wrong Character, I've been meaning to say fatman kills ames sister ::Ah, ok then. Is this mentioned in a codec conversation somewhere, as I didn't know that before? --Bluerock 14:26, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, I've heard that Ames apparently had a sister who was killed in that church, but it was in one of the Snake Tales (D, i believe.). I don't know if this was in the main game, however. Especially considering the fact that Raiden met Ames after having defeated Fatman. Actually, Fatman seemed a bit similar to The Joker in some respects. Weedle McHairybug 14:30, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's right, now I remember. However, since its in Snake Tales, its considered non-canon so should be moved to the trivia section. I'll do that now. -- Bluerock 14:45, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Suit yourself, although I might warn you that I tried doing that before, but Fantomas removed it because of it's non-canon status. As a result, I ended up removing the piece of trivia from Ames's article. Weedle McHairybug 14:47, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well, we'll see what he thinks. There's plenty of articles mentioning non-canon events in trivia so I don't see why this one shouldn't. --Bluerock 14:52, January 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: The Really Long Ladder Actually, IGN and GamePro considering the ladder a boss is the joke. I gaurantee if you ask any of the people who wrote those articles if they actually consider the ladder a boss they would say "no". It is a joke, and you fell for it. --Fantomas 16:54, January 8, 2010 (UTC) I didnt fall for it, I actually just wanted to put the whole thing up as a joke, and im gunna keep putting it up :Oh, so now you admit it was a joke? Do not post it again, it is a joke, and should not be taken seriously. Do it again and I will ban you. --Fantomas 16:58, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::This site isn't supposed to be for jokes, it's supposed to be informative. If you keep putting it up your likely to get banned by one of the admins. Bluerock 17:00, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Ill just make a new sn <('-'<) (^'-'^)(>'-')> <('-'<) (^'-'^)(>'-')> <('-'<) (^'-'^)(>'-')> <('-'<) (^'-'^)(>'-')> <('-'<) (^'-'^)(>'-')> <('-'<) (^'-'^)(>'-')> <('-'<) (^'-'^)(>'-')> <('-'<) (^'-'^)(>'-')> <('-'<) (^'-'^)(>'-')> <('-'<) (^'-'^)(>'-')> <('-'<) (^'-'^)(>'-')> <('-'<) (^'-'^)(>'-')> <('-'<) (^'-'^)(>'-')> <('-'<) (^'-'^)(>'-')> <('-'<) (^'-'^)(>'-')> <('-'<) (^'-'^)(>'-')> <('-'<) (^'-'^)(>'-')> :I think now should be a good time to make a rule against sock-puppet users? Weedle McHairybug 17:02, January 8, 2010 (UTC) last I checked thatd be a kirby dancing ::But why would you want to be difficult? A lot of people put effort into making this wiki, do you think you're being fair? Bluerock 17:06, January 8, 2010 (UTC) wow u guys need to lighten up, u act like its ur job to take care of this website. its just a website calm down, besides one harmless little joke would probably make half the people that look at this site laugh their butts off :Well, even IF we are to take your advice and place the Ladder thing in there (which we AREN'T, BTW), it needs to go between The Fury and The Sorrow. Weedle McHairybug 17:11, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Why would you come to a metal gear wikia if you're looking for a laugh? C'mon, you're being just a bit inconsiderate, don't ya think. Bluerock 17:12, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Not really. Considering half the charcters in the games were funny to begin with, i really dont think i am. :That's not really the same thing though is it? Some of the characters are humourous yes, but you're just putting in stuff that another site has written about. Bluerock 17:19, January 8, 2010 (UTC) And what defines what a boss is please tell me :So I guess you don't bother reading the edit comments then. There you would see the reasons why this sort of nonsense gets removed from the site, including this. Bluerock 17:23, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::As has been stated, this is a joke and is therefore irrelevant to Metal Gear. This is a wikia, which is a site devoted to chronicling factual information regarding a certain subject, it is not a place for jokes, especially ones that aren't funny. --Fantomas 18:46, January 8, 2010 (UTC)